Letters to Mother
by Ice of the Kitsune's Fire
Summary: And she writes letters and letters to her mother that are never read by anyone but her and the recipients.


A/N: For the NEW Fairy Tail Writing Challenges Forum. Unbeta'd and unedited due to time constraints. But, wow. I actually had a better idea for this, but it wouldn't work with me, so this spewed out instead. I know the idea is cliche and overused and unoriginal, but, hey, at least I got it out...no comment on quality.

Enjoy!

XXX

Dear Mother,

…I did it. I finally did it. I left dad. I know you love him, Mother, but, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't breathe in there. It was like I was opening doors and doors of different rooms but kept running into the same emptiness that filled each one. I never saw Father. When I did see him…he would yell at me for not walking straight with those horrid heels, or that I wasn't proper enough, and just everything. I'm just not good enough for him. So I left.

I'm going to be a big girl now. I snuck out a couple times before, and I've already gotten Aquarius's key from your old friend Julius. I think I'll be able to make it. If not…well, then I guess I'll be seeing you a whole lot sooner than expected.

Love,

Lucy

XXX

Dear Mother,

I'm looking for Fairy Tail now. It's the top guild in Fiore, and so I'm going to find them and see if they'll take me…

Money's getting kind of scarce now. I better find Fairy Tail or some sort of odd-end job before I run out of cash. I'm trying to save money…which is why this letter is written on a napkin. Wish me luck, mother.

Love,

Lucy

XXX

I FOUND FAIRY TAIL. AND I MET THE INFAMOUS SALAMENDER. He has pink hair. And he eats fire. How weird is that? Actually, the whole guild is weird and crazy. The amount of brawls that randomly occur throughout the day keep freaking me out. One of the fights ended up crash landing on the table I was sitting on, and I was about to run out of the guild and never return before Erza, who was sitting next to me, stood up and started throwing chunks of our mutilated table at the brawlers. They had smashed her strawberry cake. And Erza…Erza's fond of her cake. Very fond of it.

She's also very violent. But after watching Erza, I realized that to live here all I needed to do was stand my ground and show those people that I wasn't going to take their crap. I even made a few friends. Erza's still a bit intimidating, but Natsu's fun to hang around and Levy's promised to read my novel-in-the-making later.

I think I'll like it here.

Love,

Lucy

XXX

Dear Mother,

It's been so long since I've written to you. But that's because I'm happy, now. Fairy Tail is wonderful and amazing and the people are just _different _and unique and they're…they're everything to me.

I'd do anything for them. _Anything_.

Life is harder than before and I'm always short on rent, but I now know that this is where I belong. This is where I'm happy.

Mother, when I left home, I left father and the maids behind. But I've gained a bigger and fuller family. Mirajane's like the overlooking mother, Erza's the menacing older sister, Makarov's the perverted old grandpa, Natsu and Gray are the immature little brothers I never had, and Levy's my sister. Little Wendy is the baby of the family, and everyone loves her.

I wish you could see and meet everyone here. You'd love them.

Love,

Lucy

XXX

Dear Mother,

…I think I like Natsu.

I haven't told Levy yet because if I do I'll blush and she'll tease me and everyone else is going to notice except for Natsu himself. He'd squint his eyes at me and ask why I'm so red in the face and whether or not I'm running a fever or not. And then he'll poke me. In the cheek. Which doesn't help at all!

He's also an idiot. Half of the time he's off fighting with Gray for some reason or another and the other half he's gobbling everything else in sight. Sometimes, when he's particularly hungry, he'll set the drapes on fire and eat those, too. He also has no sense of modesty whatsoever and always wears that half shirt-vest thing that exposes his chest and…uh…it's nice. His chest, I mean. Anyway. He's also as denser than a rock and doesn't seem to know the meaning of "subtle" or "privacy". I wake up every day because he climbs through the window and scares the heck out of me every morning when I wake up with him or Happy's face AN INCH FROM MY FACE. At first I thought it was some sort of sign that he was into me, but he does that with everyone…the "stare-at-you-up-close-like-a-creepy-weirdo-when-he's-trying-to-figure-out-something". In this case, it's my snoring. Which is not true, because I _don't_ snore! At least, I hope not. Snoring isn't attractive…

But yeah. Did I mention that he's a complete idiot? Because he really is.

But he has this determination about him. He never gives up. He never abandons his friends. There's been so, so many times when the fight has come to tooth and nail and I'm lying on the floor ready to give up, and Natsu just stands up again and charges at the enemy again. I really admire that. I think, in a way, he's the true spirit of Fairy Tail, and that's the best part of him.

…yeah. There's so much more I could say about him, but it's getting late and that means Natsu's about to barge in and ask if I have food again. Which I do have, but it's hidden in one of the lower cabinets. I doubt that hiding place will last long, though.

CRAP HE'S HERE

Love,

Lucy

XXX

Dear Mother,

…it's been seven years, and everything has changed but I'm the same. I don't even feel different. We were at TenrouIsland taking the S Class Mage Exam, and then these guilds attacked, and then we were losing, and then suddenly there was this black, horrible dragon and Makarov was holding him off and telling us to all run…

We stayed.

I thought I had died. There was a blindingly white blast and my head hit something and then it was nothing. And next thing I knew, I was waking up again seven years into the future. Mavis said she was able to save us because we were all unified in spirit, staying with each other, and that bond let her perform magic that put us into a comatose slumber…

Little Romeo's all grown up now. Or at least, he's way taller than I remember. Alzack and Bisca got married and they have an adorable little daughter.

Father…father passed away. Just a month ago. I'm sure he's with you right now.

The thing is, I always thought that he hated me or something when I was a kid and you weren't around anymore. Then later I figured I reminded him too much of you, and that's why he was always so angry at me, but he never really treated me like a daughter.

…but when I walked into my old apartment, I found mail packages.

They were full of rent money, enough to cover the last seven years.

Dad sent them.

And…his letter…

He loved me after all.

Dad, you're there, right? You know, I love you too. And I'm so sorry I never said so. I'm so sorry I never visited you after coming to Fairy Tail. I'm sorry I left so suddenly. Why couldn't I come home sooner? I missed you by a month. A month. And now I can never see you again in this world…

Mom, Dad…

Will you wait for me?

You guys were my first family, and you'll always hold a place in my heart. Always. But I have to take care of a new family now, Fairy Tail. So wait a little longer. Once I've lived long enough for the both of you and told my children stories about you guys, I'll find you.

And then we can catch up on the years we missed out on.

Love,

Lucy

XXX


End file.
